pokkenfandomcom-20200213-history
Blaziken
Blaziken is a Fire/Fighting-type classified as the Blaze Pokémon. It evolves from Combusken and is the final form of Torchic, and it has the potential to Mega Evolve into Mega Blaziken. In Pokkén Tournament Blaziken is a Standard Battle Pokemon that possesses high movement speed and damage output compared to others of the same category. Many of its moves also move its body forward to help close the distance between itself and its opponent and deal massive amounts of damage, particularly in Duel Phase. All of its Pokemon Moves can be enhanced by holding the A button, granting them additional effects, damage output, and the ability to pierce opposing Counters. However, enhancing its Pokemon Moves drains Blaziken's HP, leaving it it very vulnerable to being KO'd during the gaps between its attacks. As such, it favors putting up a relentless, well-time offensive against its opponent to prevent them from retaliating, and KOing them in the process. In terms of weaknesses, Blaziken suffers from a rather limited selection of ranged attack options instead relying on the forward movement involved in any of its close-ranged attacks. It is also prone to being KO'd after only a few hits from the opponent due to the aforementioned HP drain involved in performing its Enhanced Moves. Additionally, many of its non-enhanced moves feature increased start and end lag, as well as relatively average damage output, forcing Blaziken to frequently rely on enhancing its moves to succeed in battle. Blaziken's fighting style seems to draw inspiration from Tekken's Bruce Irvin and Virtua Fighter's Jacky Bryant. Special Characteristics Midair Dash By pressing the R button while in the air, Blaziken will perform a short dash forward in mid-air. This allows it to extend the range of some of its airborne attacks and aid in chasing down opponents. Enhanced (EX) Attacks By holding the A button when performing Blaziken's Pokemon moves (rather than simply tapping it), Blaziken will perform an Enhanced (EX) version of that move. The enhanced versions deal more damage and often have other additional effects, but their use consumes Blaziken's HP. This HP remains as Recoverable HP, however, and may thus be regained through certain Supports, Phase Shifting or Synergy Burst. The additional effects and increased damage output of Blaziken's Enhanced moved are as follows: * Enhanced Brave Bird (4A): '''Blaziken no longer performs a flip before using the move, and travels further as well. The attack now takes on a fiery aesthetic and is safe on block. * '''Enhanced Heat Wave (5A): '''Blaziken flashes and then produces long-lasting wave of flames immediately in front of it. If successful, it stuns the opponent and decreases their Attack. The attack lasts longer if the A button is held through the whole attack, but it also saps more health. * '''Enhanced Blaze Kick (6A): '''The attack comes out faster, and does three kicks instead of two. It also links into Flare Blitz more effectively if the first kick lands. * '''Enhanced Flare Blitz (6A-X): '''Blaziken charges up for a moment before unleashing an even more damaging attack on the opponent. The Red Armor doesn't happen until he's finished charging. * '''Enhanced Sky Uppercut (8A Duel): '''The uppercut now comes out more quickly, and once airborne Blaziken produces a vertical vortex of flames around itself to deal additional damage. * '''Enhanced High Jump Kick (jA): '''The move now pierces Counter Attacks, and bounces Blaziken back into the air (even if the opponent blocks the attack). If the attack connects, Blaziken can can combo into airborne Weak Attack by pressing R followed by Y. Synergy Burst '''Aesthetics Character-Specific Synergy Burst Effects Burst Attack - Gatling Flame Kicks Gatling Flame Kicks is a Normal Burst Attack. Due to being a Burst Attack, it counts as a fully-charged Normal Attack and will pierce opposing Counter Attacks. If used against a Grabbing opponent, it will land a Critical Hit. Its startup consists of Mega Blaziken launching a series of Blaze Kicks at whatever is immediately in front of it, the last of which sends the opponent into the air, initiating the full attack animation. Mega Blaziken has invincibility frames shortly after startup, but loses invincibility after the initial series of kicks and is vulnerable during the large kick that would intiate the full burst animation. Move List Poké Combos Version history 1.3 * Endlag of low stance weak attack reduced. * Midair weak attack made better at avoiding long-ranged attacks. * Burst Attack no longer causes a guard break. Trivia * Blaziken, alongside Lucario, was the first Pokémon seen in the teaser video during the Pokémon Game Show event held in Japan in August 2013. * The Speed Increase Mega Blaziken gains after it performs its Burst Attack is a reference to Speed Boost, the Ability of Mega Blaziken and Hidden Ability of Blaziken in the main series Pokémon games. * The enhanced move mechanic may be inspired by Blaziken's Ability in the main series Pokémon games, Blaze, where Fire-Type attacks are boosted when its HP is low: the enhanced versions all add or increase fire effects of moves, and relate to the theme of risk via HP with recoil damage. While Charizard and Braixen may also have Blaze, Blaziken having this Ability is unique in that it is the Fire Type Starter from the generation that introduced Abilities, thus being a likely reasoning for Blaziken being the one with this mechanic. Category:Pokémon Category:Playable